Dream Girl
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: joe jonas is the only one in his family without a girlfriend. at a concert he sees a girl and she turns out to be different then he expected. trust me you'll like it if you read it. loe
1. Chapter 1

Heyy,

So i just got the inspirtation to write this it was going to be a one shot, but if i get enough reviews I'll make it.

So i hope you guys enjoy. You will prob. figure out it's about...

So...I am trying to buy a horse. Wish me luck.

xoxo

Marie

* * *

I was now the only Jonas without a girlfriend. Lonely. We were singing "When you look me in the eyes". The crow was really great tonight.

I spotted a girl in the audience. Her blue eyes glittered. They were bright sky blue. Her hair was blonde and curly. Her skin was pale and her teeth were pure white. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. This girl was beautiful.

After the concert I ran off the stage to look for her. When I finally found her she was walking extremely fast. I followed her into a dark alley.

"Wait up!" I yelled. That made her walk even faster. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped finally and walked towards me. I could only see her shining eyes through the darkness.

"How do you know I'm not going to hurt you?" She asked.

"Your eyes." She gave me a confused look. "I can usually read people from their eyes. You are pure and when you look at me shows that you won't hurt me." She smiled evily.

"Stupid humans." Humans? Her eyes turned black. She growled. "Don't make me hurt you." She warned. Her voice turned from sweet and warm to hard and cold.

"What do you mean by humans?" I asked.

"You think you're the only kind on this world, but you're wrong. There are others."

"What are you?" She stroked my cheek with her thumb. It sent chills up my spine. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You want to know what I am?" I nodded. She placed her mouth next to my ear. "Your worst nightmare." That sent another shiver up my spine. I wasn't scared though. She was seductive. "You're not scared?" She asked. When she talks she has no emotion I can't tell what she's feeling. Her eyes turned back to the pretty blue.

"No."

"I'm not pleased."

"You want me to be scared?"

"I would take much pleasure in that."

"What's your name?"

"Ma..Lilly."

"Where do you live?"

"So many questions."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I live on the mountains over there." She pointed.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Stop! That's enough questions." I nodded. "Well, I better be going."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope not." I was insulted. "Don't tell anyone about me, okay?" I nodded. "Bye Joseph Jonas." Then she disappeared.


	2. Have you ever been in love with a Vampir

Heyy,

I am sorry i haven't updated for awhile and it's kind of short.

Please Review. I really like this story. I've been writing a lot of it.

So enjoy!

So what do you guys think about Miley's pictures? Let me know.

Byesies

* * *

It's been weeks since I've seen Lilly. Her voice plays over and over in my head all day, "How do you know I'm not going to hurt you." Every time I turn around and see a girl with blonde hair I think it's her, but it usually turns out to be a fan. Even though Lilly didn't seem to like me; I'm in love with her. I wish someone could understand, but Nick is always with that bitch Hannah. I did keep my promise though. I didn't tell one soul about her.

I was lying down in my bed having the worst dream. Lilly was getting attacked. She growled at them the same way she did to me. I was sweating, tossing, and turning in my bed. When I woke up someone was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. I screamed. The figure stood up and walked towards me. I knew who it was. Her bright blue eyes brought light into the dark room.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." She smirked.

"Lilly?" She sat next to me and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. The she seemed to sniff me.

"Your scent is irresistible."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Could be. Good thing is that I have enough power to resist, but if I couldn't you would be dead." I flinched.

"I just had a horrible dream about you." I commented trying to change the subject.

"I know, I made you have it. Joseph, I need your help."

"My help?" She nodded.

"Yes, what happened in your dream will happen to me if I don't get your help."

"What are you?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"That's not important."

"I can't help you unless I know." I yelled.

"Don't be stupid. I know you. You would help me no matter what." God she is beautiful. "Why thank you, but don't dazzle me with the compliments."

"I didn't say anything." I am so confused. Nick then came in and turned on the lights. I looked over to where Lilly just was, but she was gone.

"Joe…?" Nick asked in a frightened voice.

'What are you doing? LEAVE!" I yelled.

"Someone's grouchy. Stop talking to yourself it's creepy." He turned off the lights and I watched him leave and quietly shut the door.

"Joseph." I jumped.

"Don't do that!"

"Shh. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I am."

"Good." She seemed satisfied.

"So how am I supposed to help?" I asked curious.

"I'll tell you soon. I need to tell Miley that we got help." I nodded. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She pushed me off quickly. "Idiot." Her eyes turned black. She growled. She pushed me against the wall. Lilly she showed her fangs. Crap I just pissed of a Vampire.

Another vampire with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes flew through my window. I was sweating. Lilly's fangs were inches away from my neck. The brunette pulled her away.

"Are you out of my mind!?" Lilly's eyes turn back to blue and she backed away.

"Stupid human." I was frozen and sweating against the wall.

"Lilly, do we have help?" Miley I figured that's who it was asked. Lilly nodded. "I don't want to have to watch over you."

"You won't I'll be fine." She snarled. Miley flew away. "I told you your scent is irresistible making it hard for me not to bite you. Kissing is worst!" I gulped and nodded. "I understand you're in love with me, but you can't be. It's for your safety."

"I'm sorry I can't stop. I can try, but I will not succeed." She slapped me.

"Stop it!" She started breathing heavily and backed away from me. "Your scent is driving me crazy. I can only imagine how good your blood must taste." That made me stiffen. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I nodded. She walked over to me again. Only a few inches in-between us. She kissed my cheek softly. Now she's tempting me to kiss her again. I stood still. She went towards the window.

"You are leaving?"

"I'll be back tomorrow night earlier." I nodded. "Goodbye Joseph Jonas." She flew away. Great I am in love with a vampire.


	3. Lost it

Uh-oh! I am so sorry i was planning on updating all my stories today, but i lost dream girl.

I had practically the whole story written too. I will find it. I'll go clean my room and find it.

I'm so sorry for making you wait.

Byesies

xoxo

Marie


End file.
